The Star Sprite and the Prince
by Aaron5015
Summary: Starlow and Prince Dreambert...what could Possibly go on in this story?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody First off I know im lacking on storys but it will be updated eventually and Thanks to Madz The Penguin i finally got a name for this so enjoy chapter 1 of The Star Sprite and The Prince!

* * *

It was a nice day at Peaches Castle,All of a sudden a bus came up to the castle with the words on the screen on top of the bus saying "To Pi'llo Island" Obviously no one was there to see...but then the bus driver honked the horn,then yet no one came he sighed and came to the door he knocked and someone answered "What are you doing here...and who are you?"a Toad asked "I am here for Starlow...do you know where she is? Also i am Fred."Asked Fred "um...ask Princess Peach she might know."the Toad said "May you Get her for me?"Fred Asked "I Guess..."the Toad said..Fred waited several minutes but Peach answered the Door "Yes?"Peach Asked "Where is Starlow?"Fred asked "WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"The guy yelled on the bus *Walkie Talkie or what ever* this made Fred Facepalmed..."Hurry before my Boss has to yell at me again"Fred Rushed "Well I know where she is"Peach said "But shes not here"Peach said as Fred facepalmed "Then where is she?"Fred said "Last i know shes at one of the shops but i dont know where."Peach said "Ugh."Moaned Fred "I have to go searching every shop here...thats just great."Fred said...After several hours he didnt find Starlow so he went back to the castle "Yes?"Starlow said at the door. "Well Starlow you get to goto Pi'llo Castle!"Fred said "Well Thanks...i Suppose...how am i gonna get there?"Starlow asked "My Bus..."Fred said "But its a flight."Starlow said again "Just lets g..." "Fred COME ON ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR JOB YET OR NOT...IF NOT IM GONNA MAKE YOU DONE."The guy said again "Ugh lets just go so he doesnt flip out again."Fred said They got on the bus and *poof* they were there starlow is out of it the bus is gone..."Well...Thats great."Starlow Sighed Yet she has no idea why shes there "Was it Dreambert?"Starlow Thought "I Suppose i better find out now than never."Starlow Said as she was hovering around trying to find him after several hours she found him...at wakeport for some odd reason "Well there he is"Starlow Thought "Hello,Dreambert"Starlow said Dreambert Turned his Head And said "Starlow!,Your Back so Soon?"Dreambert wondered Apperantly Dreambert wasnt the reason why shes there."Well apperantly im not here because you wanted me here."Starlow Said which got Dreambert confused "Huh? what are you talking about?"Dreambert Asked "Apperantly some Bus driver named "Fred" Drived me here instantly but i thought it was you that sent be here but apperantly not."Starlow said "Well...thats...er some story"Dreambert said "Well since your here why dont we just go Around looking at the New Wonders of Pi'llo island brings!"Dreambert said "Okay."Starlow said with a small smile.

Alright what do you think? Bland? Too Much of the main story because of Fred? Well its gonna get better eventually!


	2. Chapter 2

As Starlow and Dreambert Left Wakeport They pasted by people that were greeting them...some were thinking they were a couple then eventually they saw someone that said they look like a couple outloud "What?!"Starlow Yelled "We are not a couple!"Starlow yelled "Then Why Does it look like it?"The Toad said "Why do you have a pot on your head"Starlow said he takes off the pot "Hm, Good Point."The Toad said and went away. "Well that was Easy"Starlow said "Surprisingly,Yes."Dreambert agreed they continued walking to the first area...Pi'llo Castle "So i got my own special room for me that i didnt get before from when you last visted..."Dreambert was talking then Starlow was thinking "Maybe that Toad was right,Maybe we are a Couple...But that might just be a Rumor."She was out of her trance when dreambert called her name "Starlow?"Dreambert asked "Huh? oh Yeah lets go to the next area."Starlow said after she said this dreambert was getting a bit confused... Then they went to the Dozing sands "So here Brenda is working on new buildings here but i wouldnt know why its a desert..."Dreambert said asked but then yet again starlow was in a trance. "Should i ask him? I dont think i should...Maybe...I dont Know."Starlow thought "Alright lets get going to see what else been going on!"Dreambert said "Oh...Coming!"Starlow said they went to Wakeport...again "So Here now is where theres a bigger shopping district Kyle Koopa's Place has been doing great she even done her own Newspaper"Dreambert said "When should i ask? I dont know maybe soon? Come on Starlow Think!"Starlow Thought "Off to the next Area,Driftwood Shore!"Dreambert said "Well How about Mount pajamaja?"Starlow said "Nothing changed much there."Dreambert Said "Sommon Woods?"Starlow asked "Afraid Not."Dreambert said "Bowser's Castle?"Starlow Threw that one but no other than Driftwood shore because it was her favorite Place, "Demolished"Dreambert Said,Starlow Sighed then went to Driftwood Shore...But for some odd reason she thinks something is gonna happen...Why? Well...Lets Save that for later. "Alright here we are Driftwood Shore!"Dreambert said "What is he gonna do? Propose? Date? I Have No idea!?"Starlow is starting to go insane in her mind right now "Are you Coming?"Dreambert asked "Oh sorry,erm its just that im thinking,Yeah Thinking!"Starlow said "Okay...?"Dreambert said "Lets head down to the beach"Dreambert added "But arent we AT the beach?"Starlow Asked "Theres a better beach."Dreambert said so they went to the different kind of beach no one ever explored there much "Here we are"Dreambert said "Wow..."Starlow was Surprised how the beach was it was nice calm and just easy to relax...as if you were getting proposed to...But this slapped her in reality "Is it at the moment hes gonna propose?! we never dated how i am...What!"Starlow is starting to go more insane. "Starlow Will you..."Dreambert said "YES...NO...IDK"Starlow Yelled "Go on a date?"Dreambert finished "Well...er This seems...Im confused now"Starlow said "Heh what did you think i was gonna do? Propose? Hah We havent even dated yet!"Dreambert said They Both Laughed But their date is tomorrow 

I bet that slaps you on a knee that gets you confused on MANY levels. but then though...Come back later for the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

"Then i Suppose that Toad was right?"Starlow said "Yep i guess we are a couple."Dreambert said "So we got a big day for tomorrow"Dreambert Said "Wait the Date is Tomorrow?"Starlow said "Yep...See you Tomorrow."Dreambert said goodbye and they both headed home...well except starlow...she has a hotel room "Im going on a date tomorrow? So Sudden Yet why? i never expected tomorrow!"Starlow Exclaimed "What to do What to do...i need clothes...wait i have shoes."Starlow said "Ugh im not ready to be on a date"Starlow said as she fell on her bed...except shes so small she hovered over it and just stopped hovering and fell on the bed. "Why does this have to happen to me"Starlow said "What To happen to you?"Someone said she recognized that voice it was no other than..."Mario? What are you doing here?"Starlow Asked "I Honestly have no idea...neither how i got here."Mario said "Plus the Bus driver said something about stopping from **Bikini Bottom** to **BubbleTucky** but then though i dont know where those are so yeah...well me and luigi are gonna be across the hall because of our stay so...see you when ever i suppose."Mario said as he closed the door "Well this is gonna be hard then."Starlow said "I guess i'll have to do my best."Starlow added and she tried going to sleep because of the fact she is excited yet nervous.

Tomorrow...

"Ugh"Starlow Moaned "What a bad dream i thought i was going on a date with Dreambert..." Starlow Exclaimed then Dreambert opened the door and said "Time for our Date?"Dreambert said "Oh dear its true."Starlow said "Whats true?"Dreambert asked "That it is...our date!"Starlow Lied "Okay"Dreambert said "But lets go there seperately because The Mario Bros are across from here"Starlow said "When did they get here"Dreambert said "The same bus driver..."Starlow said "Oh Well okay..."Dreambert got interupted by a paper boy that put a newspaper on the front door of the door of Mario and Luigi's Room which said on the front "The Prince and Star Sprite on a Date!" Yet though they didnt know it until Later... "So Lets head to The Diner Area of Pi'llo Castle"Dreambert said when "I knew it you are a couple! "No?"Starlow said "Yes you are it says so on the **Newspaper**"The Toad said "Oh my Goodness who could have done this?!"Starlow said Getting a bit over Dynamic "Calm down"Dreambert said "Well there was a paper in front of the bro's door so thats just great"Starlow said "Lets just go to the Diner Starlow."Dreambert said "Gah fine"Starlow Said and they went there...and guess who was there "Oh i hope they didnt read the paper"Starlow wished but they did read it while they were there "Well this is great where now?"Starlow whispered "I dont know this is the first place on the list."Dreambert whispered back Starlow Sighed and went in there took a seat they got their lunch and the bros still havent noticed yet "Well this is a bad start."Starlow said and not whispered Starlow wished she could facepalm right now. "Oh Hi Starlow" Mario Said "Having Lunch With Dreambert?"Mario asked "Er Yes Just Lunch nothing special in all!"Starlow lied "Okay..."Mario said "Were going back to the hotel room"Mario said "Well thats good they didnt read the..."Starlow was about to finish then... "WHAT IN THE WORLD? A STAR SPRITE IS DATING DREAMBERT?!"Another Toad said "WHAT?!"Everybody said "Huh?"Mario said "Oh great..."Starlow said "lets just eat our lunch and leave please"Starlow said "Alright."Dreambert Agreed they ate lunch...of course Starlow couldnt hold it so she levitated it They went back to Starlow's Hotel Room "Im sorry this wasnt a good date"Starlow said "Its okay theirs always next time"Dreambert Said as well as leaving a kiss for Starlow on the head This made Starlow seem like tomorrow would end up better...

3rd Chapter is done Well all i gotta say is...Who knew that Starlow and Dreambert would end up on the Paper...Litterally.


	4. Chapter 4

When Starlow got up the next morning she was actually happy to be on the date with Dreambert She was prepared even if things turned out bad like last time...i wonder if it had to do with that kiss... So When Dreambert Came to the Door she was all ready to go out "Lets go!"Starlow Said happily "You were upset yesterday but your happy today? Im confused"Dreambert said "It doesnt mean a good or bad day cant keep me off of this date!"Starlow said "Im still confused but lets go on our date!"Said Dreambert "So where are we heading?"Starlow said "The Diner to try again"Dreambert said "Wait whats this on the paper?"Starlow Asked It read "Bikini Bottom News:Spongebob Gang is Missing?!" "I know that mario said something about the bus driver going to Bikini Bottom."Starlow said "But oh well"Starlow added "I dont know what happened to me but i feel like already i wanna be proposed to."Starlow Thought This time the Diner was empty oddly. "Its Empty in here All of a sudden..."Starlow said "It might be because its Morning"Dreambert said "So...what do you wanna talk about?"Starlow Asked "Smooth...real Smooth Starlow"She said to her self "I Dont know what do you want to talk about?"Dreambert Asked "Well This might be the chance i might say it accidentally...Unless..."Starlow said to her self "Well i dont know Maybe My Day...My Time...maybe getting married by you...talking about just whatever..."Starlow said "Wait what did you say?"Dreambert asked "Oh Just talking about Whatever?"Starlow said "No The Last part after that part"Dreambert said "Oh Getting Married by you then..."Starlow Said "That there...Isnt it a bit too early?"Dreambert said "I dont feel like its Too early but its just that i been alone for so much time...or what happened last night..."Starlow said "The Kiss?"Dreambert asked "Yeah that!"Starlow said "That explains why your happy today..."Dreambert said "I think we should just wait a few dates...not too many but just a few then when i can i will if that will make you happy...well happier"Dreambert added "Alright"Starlow Said With a Smile "But Besides Marriage What do you want to talk about?"Dreambert asked "Well Where is everyone its empty in here even no workers are here"Starlow said "I suppose were a bit early then"Dreambert Said "a Bit? how about a longer bit"Starlow Laughed "I Promise This wont disappoint you"Dreambert said "See you tomorrow i guess?"Starlow said "Yes"Dreambert said starlow went into her room and yelled low sound saying "IM GETTING MARRIED IN A FEW DATES!"Starlow yelled "Starlow's Getting Married?" Mario said as he heard her "This explains the paper then..."Mario added

Another Chapter Done. Starlow is Getting Married? So Soon?


	5. Chapter 5

About after 4 dates This Day is Coming for the 5th Date Which Could mean the best day of Starlow's Life

"So What to do For today"Starlow Said to her self "What To Pick"Dreambert said

"I need to be ready for this Date...Never Mind i got Shoes."Starlow Said

"Well i cant pick a ring...considering Starlow has no hands...Maybe a ankle Bracelet?"Dreambert said

"I guess it'll Do"They both said seperately

So where are they going for their 5th date? not the Diner this time Madam Broques...Why? I dont know really it was just a chosen Place

"So Here i go out into the new world of..."Starlow was about to say when the Bros were in the way "Um Hi guys? May you please get out of my way?"Starlow said "Why didnt you say you were getting married to us?"Mario asked "Well one where did you hear THAT and second its not me to you." Starlow answered "Oh but then who are you getting married to...?"Mario asked This was a though thing to say to them so she just said it...she knew they would have known later "Dreambert"Starlow said "Who?" Mario said "DREAMBERT!"Starlow Yelled "Okay dont need to yell! you should have told us first before that..."Mario Said "Why all of a sudden is this acting like a Educational Show..."Luigi said "Not trying to on Purpose Luigi."Mario said "May i go now?"Starlow Asked "Yes you may"Mario said "Thank you...Man luigi is right."Starlow said as going to Madam Broques "Why is this Happening?"Mario Asked "I Dont know."Luigi said.

At Madam Broques "So you asked me here on a Special Reason"Starlow said "Yes Because what i wanted to say was..."Dreambert Paused for a second because he realised that he would be married to Starlow for the rest of his life but she and he wanted that so he needs to say it before its too late

"Would you Marry me?"As Dreambert Showed her the Ankle Bracelet She Accepted it as IF it was a ring...

What is the Answer? Next time we will find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Starlow Kept Glaring into the Ankle Bracelet and Dreambert was waiting for a answer when...

"STOP!"Mario Yelled "..."Mario...Dotted?

"LUIGI!"Mario Yelled

"Coming!"Luigi Said after trying to get in hopping on one foot but failed and fell onto the ground,Mario Facepalmed

"What are you Guys Doing here?!"Starlow Yelled

"You Do know you cant go on with this!"Mario said

"Why Cant i?"Starlow Asked

"Because you have no idea what your Loosing!"Mario Said

"Loosing What Exactly?"Starlow started to OverReact

"Everything!,You only dated him for 4 and now your 5th! how would you know that you truely love him!?"Mario Said

Mario Was Right though She Did love him but yet she was going to marry him but she does want to marry him. But Then though the real question is Will She Marry Him?

"Its up to you Starlow."Mario said

"First off Ever since when did you act like i was your child and im not."Starlow said

"And The Answer to your Question is..."Starlow was about to finish when...

"I OBJECT!"Luigi Said

"To What?"Mario said

"I dont know i just felt like saying that"Luigi said

"What to Do What to do..."Starlow thought

For this Moment Starlow is trying to think this through Does She Really want to Marry Dreambert? Even though she wants to marry him but that was just because of a kiss...what does a kiss have to do with making her want to marry him?

"You know."Starlow said

"What?"Mario said

"Im Afraid i will have to choose Dreambert."Starlow said

"Theres nothing you can do about it Because you are...my...friends..."Starlow said when reality just kicked in

She actually did care about her friends but maybe their right its a bit too early but if she doesnt get married now he has the Ring *Well Ankle Bracelet* With him already so She Might as well go with it.

"Yes i have to pick Dreambert..."Starlow said

"I cant Quite believe this..."Mario said

"Why are you acting like your my Dad when your not?!"Starlow Yelled

"Because we are your friends!"Mario said

"Why is this turning into..."Luigi was about to say

"WE KNOW!"Starlow and Mario yelled

"Just...Fine Whatever."Mario said walking out

"I Have no idea whats going on."Luigi Said walking out aswell

Dreambert and Starlow went back to her Hotel room and before Dreambert left

"You know Dreambert...Before what happened earlier I just wanted to say."Starlow said

"I Love You,"Starlow said Rubbing her feet together. Dreambert Smiled at what she said

"I Love You Too,Starlow."Dreambert Replied

He pulled out the Ankle Bracelet and Did it again

"Will you Marry Me?"Dreambert said

"Yes...Yes i will!"Starlow said

Well this has became a...Some what Dramatic Scene? *Also Thanks to Madz for the lines *Read Below You Know Dreambert*


	7. Chapter 7

"So i Guess this is it? Im getting Married?!"Starlow said to Dreambert

"Yes,Yes you are."Dreambert said

"I will see you tomorrow i guess"Starlow said

"Okay,Bye!"Dreambert said

"Bye!"Starlow said

"Oh my im getting married...What to Wear what to do what to plan Ahhh!"Starlow falls on the bed again like last time

"Why is is happening..."Starlow said

"Maybe i'll goto sleep and see if i feel better tomorrow..."Starlow went to bed

*A/N What is she talking about for a bed though seriously shes probably about what a few feet tall and the pillow is huge...ah nevermind.*

Tomorrow

"Agh"Starlow Moaned

"So Lets see what to do for today i suppose"Starlow said as she yawned

"I head that a Star Sprite and the Prince are getting married"Said Someone "Yeah i heard that too"Said Another

"Whats Going on?"Starlow said

"Are you the Star Sprite" A Toad Said "Yeah are you?!"The Other Toad said

"Um...Yes?"Starlow said "Congrats on planning to get married i know you wont regret it!"The Toad said "Yes yes!"

"This is Getting Strange"Starlow said

"How?"Another Toad said

"Gah!"Starlow said Jumping "What?"Starlow Added

"Congratulations on Getting Married"The Toad said

"This is starting to get out of control...who told?"Starlow said

"And this has been Pil'lo News For the Rest of you out there and Congratulate Starlow and Prince Dreambert For This Moment."A Toad Anchorman said

"My Guess is the Press..."Starlow said

"Hello."Dreambert said

"Not another Toa...Oh Hi Dreambert"Starlow said

"Lets go inside because its getting crazy out here"Starlow said

"Alright"Dreambert said

So they went into Starlow's Hotel Room and Talked about whats gonna be at the wedding,what to wear,and where?

"So how about Driftwood Shore?"Starlow said

"That Sounds like a Great idea!"Dreambert Agreed

"What about What to Wear?"Starlow asked

"Well..."Dreambert said

"How about...Um..."Starlow said

"This might take some time"Dreambert said

"How About...Light Blue Tux and Shirt and Dark Blue Pants?"Starlow Suggested

"That Should Fit the Theme of the Area"Dreambert said

"But what am i gonna wear?"Starlow said

"How about..."Dreambert said

"This"Dreambert said as putting a flower headband on Starlow

They both Laughed,They Talked for Several hours about whats gonna be at the wedding like the cake flavor would be Chocolate and More

"Alright we Done all of that but what is the date of the Wedding?"Starlow said

"How about July 10th?"Dreambert Asked

"That sounds like a great time...Considering its April,So 3 months from now will be our Wedding!"Starlow said

July 10th...but not in actual time So this is exciting But what About the Mario Bros?


	8. Chapter 8

"So i Guess i'll see you Tomorrow?"Starlow said

"Maybe but that depends on whats gonna happen Tomorrow..."Dreambert said but Starlow was confused on what he meant

"What do you mean?"Starlow Said

"Oh never mind."Dreambert said

"Alright see you later"Starlow said

"Alright See you Tomorrow."Dreambert said

"July 10th...Wow Its not far from now...but it seems so far along...i just dont know...Especially for the Mario Bros i feel bad for them though so i dont know what im gonna do if their not about."Starlow said

"Ugh i need to get some sleep its...11 PM!? I really need to get sleep!"Starlow said

Tomorrow

Just as Starlow was about to go out the door it was more busyier than yesterday people were saying "Their Getting Married on the 10th of July","I Cant wait to be at the Wedding!","Have you Heard of the Marriage On the 10th?"

"Whoa..."Starlow said "I Have no clue how anyone can get through that"Starlow said

"Move please!"Dreambert said

"Gah Its Crazy out there!"Dreambert said

"I know i didnt even wanna leave just because of that!"Starlow said

"So What are we gonna do today..."Starlow said

"I dont know right now."Dreambert said

"We cant sit around here doing nothing..."Starlow said

"Then why dont we just do something fun?"Dreambert said

"What are you talking about?"Starlow said

"Does this have something to do what you said last night?"Starlow Asked

"Yes..."Dreambert Answered

"Do i need to take a Guess?"Starlow Asked

"No."Dreambert Answered

Before Starlow knew it there was a Do Not Disturb Sign on the Door...Somewhat Meaning they need "Alone Time"

A Few-30 minutes later

"Well Was it Fun?"Dreambert asked

"I Have No Idea after that..."Starlow answered shocked/suprised

"I Guess i better get going"Dreambert said

"Already?"Starlow Asked

"Sorry But i need to get home before the press breaks down my door...hopefully not."Dreambert said

"Aww...Well Goodbye"Starlow said

"I Suppose i better goto Bed then..."Starlow said

"Its only 7 PM so its the best time to goto sleep...I Guess...Hopefully that barely happens again"Starlow said

Well...Er...I Kept it Clean as Possible Right? Right? ...Anyone there? Hello? COME ON RESPOND!


	9. Chapter 9

"Uhg."Starlow said in a Sick Tone

"Why do i feel Sick?"Starlow said

Then Reality Hit her because her wedding was in 1 month.  
"I cant be sick my wedding is in 1 month!"Starlow said

"I should go See the Doctor...but who?"Starlow exclaimed

Starlow went out of the door and asked a toad

"Have you seen a Doctor around here?"Starlow asked

"Theres a Star Sprite that looks like a doctor."The Toad said

"That must be Dr Sprite...But why and how is he here?"Starlow said

"I Dont Know."The Toad Answered

"Where did you see him?"Starlow Asked

"At the Main Enterance a few minutes ago"The Toad said

"Can you get him here please?"Starlow asked

"Okay i Guess..."The Toad said as he went to get Dr Sprite

After a few minutes The Toad came back with Dr Sprite

"Any Specific reason why you called me?"Dr Sprite said as Starlow Closed the Door

"Yes because im feeling sick and im getting married in 1 month and i dont wanna be sick."Starlow explained

"Well let me check out whats going on then i'll see whats going on."Dr Sprite said

So Dr Sprite Checked Starlow out and came with a Diagnosis

"What is It Dr Sprite?"Starlow asked

"This might be a bit early to say but all i have to say is...you have Morning Sickness"Dr Sprite explained

"What do you mean?"Starlow Asked

"What i mean is...Your Pregnant..."Dr Sprite said

This Shocked Starlow Because Starlow and Dreambert arent married yet its too early and its just I Cant Explain this any Further.

"What?!"Starlow Said Shocked

"Why?! How?!"Starlow Said again Shocked

"This is usually What happens When..."Dr Sprite Explained

Dr Sprite Explained How it Happened

"So What Happened Yesterday is what caused this?"Starlow said

"Yes."Dr Sprite said

"Well What am i supposted to do?"Starlow asked

"Well have this book and i'll come back tomorrow"Dr Sprite said as he Gave her a book about "Star Sprite Pregnancy"

Dr Sprite left and Starlow waited awhile thinking about whats gonna happen to her

"What to do,What to Do..."Starlow said hovering back and forth then Dreambert Came in

"Hi,Starlow"Dreambert said

"Oh Hi,Dreambert."Starlow said

"You Know Dreambert?"Starlow said

"What?"Dreambert Asked

"Would it be Funny because of last night and i got Pregnant?"Starlow said

"Hah...wait your not serious are you?"Dreambert Asked

"Well Apperantly It is True..."Starlow said

Dreambert was Shocked because he wasnt ready for this they havent gotten married yet they havent planned it out they both arent ready.

Wow...Er...This...Is...Shocking?


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-What?!"Dreambert Said Scared/Shocked

"This Cant be Possible...How? When? Why?!"Dreambert said

"Calm Down Dreambert..."Starlow said

"How? I cant Calm Down Because of this Because Im not Ready!"Dreambert said

"Dreambert...we'll get through this together."Starlow Explained

"Besides What Dr Sprite said Apparently you caused it so we will make it through this together!"Starlow Said

"I know that but its just so soon..."Dreambert said

"I know it is But We Will make it through this..."Starlow said

"Alright...if you say so."Dreambert said

"Im Gonna Go Back to my place just to think about this."Dreambert said

"Alright...Bye"Starlow said

"Bye"Dreambert Said

"Somewhat i dont know if Dreambert is okay with this."Starlow Said Sadly

"I Suppose i better Sleep"Starlow said

1 Month Later...

"Agh"Starlow Moaned When she got out of bed

Then Starlow Looked at the Calender and it said "Wedding Day"

"OH Its My Wedding Day!"Starlow Said Excited

"I Hope Dreambert will be there today."Starlow hoped

So Starlow and Dreambert Got Ready for their wedding they are at driftwood shore right now.

The Priest started talking then

"Dreambert,do you take Starlow as your lawfully wedded Wife?"The Priest Asked

"I do,"Dreambert said

"And Starlow,do you take Dreambert as your lawfully wedded Husband?"The Priest Asked

"I do,"

"And then I Pronounce you...Pi'llo and Star Sprite...You may Kiss the Bride"The Priest said

Then They Kissed

Then they went to the hotel in a honeymoon suite

"Dreambert, we just got married!" exclaimed Starlow, "Isn't that great?"

Noticing Dreambert was silent, she flew up to Dreambert. "Dreambert, why are you so silent?" she asked.

Dreambert sighed and turned around. "Well, you see, marriage is very hard. I am worried about having children," answered Dreambert.

Starlow put her foot on Dreambert's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. It will be fine. Children are tough, but it makes our days brighter," she reassured him.

"Yeah your Right,Starlow It will be fine."Dreambert Agreed

"Yeah i know."Starlow said

"Lets Goto Bed as us being married."Dreambert said

"Okay."Starlow said

"Goodnight."Dreambert said

"Goodnight"Starlow Said Back

and then they kissed and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Few days after Starlow and Dreambert Got Married Some Characters started showing up for odd reason

"Ugh This Bus Driver is gonna Drive me to that point"Spongebob Said with his friends *the guppies,Aaron,and Spongebob's Gang*

"I'd Agree"Gil Said.

"I dont even know HOW i got here"Steve Said *From minecraft*

"Why am i Friggin Here."Scout said *From Team Fortress 2*

"Why are we here we Were just fighting some Hunters!"Aaron Said *Breakers from me and my friend's HL2 Roleplay*

"Ugh City 4 Why."Aaron curled up rocking back and forth

"So...Many...Hunters"Aaron said

"Get Up"Steven Said

"Your Right. But How do we get back. we need to stop breen!"Aaron said

"What About us?"Rebels said *From Half Life 2*

"I FOUGHT HUNTERS WITH MY BARE HANDS!"The Refugee said*from HL2:EP2*

"I told you several times the AR2 is for killing hunters!"The Rebel said

"WHO HAS DONE THIS TO HEAVY!"Heavy said *From Team Fortress 2*

"Mann Up! Heavy!"Soldier said *From Team Fortress 2*

lets just say every TF2 guy is there

"Well It Sure got Busy Here..."Starlow Said

"Definately."Dreambert said

"Where are the Sick People!"Madz Said searching around *From Madz and Starlow*

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN AND CHECK INTO A ROOM!"The Intern at the Front desk said

It was Quiet for a few minutes then

"I'll Check in"Aaron said *Breakers*

"But we gotta get back and defeat breen!"Steven said

"How do you suppose we do that?!"Aaron said

Everyone checked in

"Well its Gonna be A Crazy Day for awhile."Starlow said

"True That."Dreambert agreed

"DROPSHIPS!"Aaron Shouted

"There are none you idiot."Steven said

"Oh Right."Aaron said

Then Everyone went out and explored Pi'llo Island

"I STILL THINK YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE"The Potted Head Toad said

"We are married...and why do you still have that pot."Starlow said

"I DONT KNOW BUT IM PROUD OF IT"The Toad said and walked away

"I feel like these next few days are gonna be filled with random people like today."Starlow said

"I have that same feeling"Dreambert agreed

Later at Driftwood Shore

"Why are we here?"Aaron said

"Because"Stephen said

A Dropship Comes

"What!?"Stephen said

"FOLLOW IT!"Aaron yelled

They went to where it dropped off hunters

"HUNTERS,NOT AGAIN!"Aaron Yelled

"GET THEM!"Steven Yelled

At Dozing Sands

"Why are we Bloody here."Demoman Said

"I Clearly Dont Know..."Soldier said

"Mrrph"Pyro said

"WHAT IS THAT!"Soldier Yelled

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!"Heavy Yelled

"Time for Machine Killing Time!"Heavy Added

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"They all yelled running to the hunters

At Mount PajamaJa

"Exploring for Sick people"Madz Said

"What is that!?"Madz said

"Oh no im not going for this!"Madz Said running away

Pi'llo Castle started sounding alarms

"A BREACH WE GOT A HUNTER BREACH!"

"We Have a Breach? We Certainly Do!" Said

"HOW MANY DROPSHIPS ARE THERE?!"Aaron said

"I DONT KNOW BUT KEEP KILLING THE HUNTERS!"Steven Said

"HUNTERS THEY ARE CALLED?!"Soldier Said

"I DONT FRIGGIN CARE JUST FRIGGIN KILL EM!"Scout Said

Madz came back to Pi'llo Castle "How are we gonna defeat these Hunters?"Madz Said

"I Have No Idea!"Starlow said

"We will go to Mount PajamaJa because of the hunters"Rebels Said

"I'll come if you need healed"Madz Said

"A STRIDER IS AT MOUNT PAJAMAJA!"

"Well we got RPG guys too... luckilly"a Rebel said

"GUNSHIPS ARE SHOWING UP AT WAKEPORT! EVERYONE AT WAKEPORT GO INSIDE IMMEDIATELY!"

Oh dear Goodness the 7 hour war is happening at Pi'llo Island *except it wont be 7 hours*

What will Happen?


	12. Chapter 12

"What is going on?!"Starlow Exclaimed

"WE NEED GORDON FREEMAN!"Aaron Yelled

"YOU DONT THINK?!"Steven said

As the Combie got closer to the castle TF2,Rebels,and Aaron and Steven were getting pushed back

"This might be crazy..."Starlow said

"What?"Dreambert Said

"We need the Mario brothers right now."Starlow said

"Are you crazy?! They tried to stop us from getting married!"Dreambert said

"Possibly Yes,But we need the best"Starlow said

They Knocked on the door

"Oh what is it."Mario said

"Pi'llo Castle is under attack!"Starlow exclaimed

Then a Crack from the roof and a chunk fell near them

"Please! We need your help!"Starlow said again

"Seriously you didnt even listen to us!"Mario said

"Actually she did..."Luigi Said

"Huh?"Starlow and Mario said

"She May have gotten married but really though we arent her uncles or anything so why would we have anything to conclude with that."Luigi said

"Um."Starlow said

"What im saying is that you and Dreambert Gotten married we care all the way not to destroy greatest part of your life so you wanted to marry him you married him simple as that."Luigi Explained

"I Guess thats right"Mario said

"Of course it is,because if you care about your friends they should support you no matter what..."Luigi Said

"Why didnt you say this before?"Mario said

"Because i havent been that smart since today."Luigi said

"Alright fine."Mario said

"We will help you Two."Mario Said

Another roof piece fell near them

"Make it quick!"Starlow said

Mario and Luigi went out of the building starting to fight every combine thats on the island after a few hours they managed to get them all.

"Well that was...tiresome"Mario panted

"Well thats all of them we are sorry for all that!"

"Thanks Mario bros."Starlow said

"Your welcome."Mario said

Now This is what i call a happy ending

Really you think this is the end of the Story?

No. Its just...

Agh nvm


End file.
